A Blast From The Past
by BJ-R
Summary: A new girl arrives in Roswell. Her name’s Dawn and she’s is Maria’s cousin. Also Liz is ignoring Max because of sleeping with Tess, but Max falls for Dawn. Out of jealousy will Liz’s feelings return?
1. Change Of Intentions

**Title:** A Blast from the Past.

**Genre:** Romance/Sci-Fi.

**Category:** TV Shows-Roswell.

**Disclaimer: **I **do not** own Roswell or any of its characters, although I do own 'Dawn' as she is a Created Character and just to note this is **not** a crossover with 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'

**Description:** A new girl arrives in Roswell. Her name's Dawn and she's is Maria's cousin. Also Liz is ignoring Max because of sleeping with Tess, but Max falls for Dawn. Out of jealousy will Liz's feelings return?

**1**

**Change of Intentions**

A ship with similar architectural design of the granolith but some how different... entered the Earth's atmosphere, and sped towards the Roswell Deserts at enormous momentum finally ending it's journey with an impact that would permanently crater the deserts for life and rouse the suspicions of the locals.

Upon landing the ship tossed up sand and other components of the Earth's crust, until it came to a halt when reaching ten metres in depth and what looked like a door on the foreign craft slowly started to wedge itself open and then...every morning for the last week Elisabeth Parker would awake from the re-occurring dream that would reveal more every night.

Liz yawned stepped out of bed and walked across the room to her favourite desk where her journal lived atop she opened it to the latest page and reached down in to the lowest drawer and retrieved a fine tipped pen and started to write;

_**Dear Journal,**_

**_Last night I had that dream again this time the door started open this time I was sure..., I thought it would finally end but...Oh well there's always tonight_ _and the next night and the next, vice versa._**

_**I'm not sure of what this dream means but, I'm sure it has sort of meaning or purpose, it has to why would it re-occur?**_

**_Off the subject Maria wanted talk yesterday probably shouldn't have ignored her should probably apologise..._**

Liz was suddenly interrupted by the rustle of her many new plants she had started to grow lately, she stealthfully stepped towards her open window to investigate the origin of the rustling, she climbed out over the window to find someone kneeling down behind the roses, her dearest plants of all, she spotted them snatch one from the bush.

"Max... what are you doing here? You know what'll happen if my dad catches you here" Liz interrogated her ex-boyfriend with quite an amount of despair and worry in her eyes.

"Well...Umm...I-I'm here to see you" Max stated the obvious after several moments of complete thought.

"Well leave now before I make you" Liz ordered harshly in a more rage in filled state than usual.

Max sensing her anger and the hate towards him in her soul dashed off climbing down off of her balcony and jumping in to his parent's car and practically taking his anger out on the gas pedal.

Liz returned to writing scribbling down a few sentences than changing in to her Crashdown uniform and heading downstairs to prepare the cafe, when down there waited for Maria to arrive.

"When will she arrive?" Liz thought aloud.

Several minutes later Liz was wiping down tables when suddenly Maria entered the Cafe, Liz didn't notice for several moments as she was in deep thought and had been wiping down the spot the whole time and when out of her trance yelled at Maria startling her "Sorry about yesterday... you know about ignoring you what was it you wanted to tell me so desperately?"

"Oh...that would be okay to meet here after work about...I don't know...Ten-ish and invite the others you know Kyle and the rest... " Her best friend responded sounding very organised about this surprise she kept inside, and Liz liked surprises so patiently waited not asking for any hints or clues.

Liz's dad entered the room bringing an awkward silence with him.

"Girls...sorry 'bout sleeping in, just that kinda night" Mr. Parker explained changing the 'Closed' sign to 'Open' and then leaving to tend to the back.

"Michael's LATE again!" Maria yelled enraged by her on and off boyfriend's flaws.

Time passed and luckily no customers in sight, Michael ran through the door heading towards the girls and removing his backpack from his back and placing it on the counter.

"So...what's up?" Michael questioned of the girls.

"What's up! ...umm... your seventeen minutes Michael if you don't stop coming in late you're be fired" Maria scolded with a raised tone of voice.

"Good Morning to you too Maria" he sarcastically replied with an obnoxious smirk on his face leaving to tend to the kitchen.

"AND by the way come back here around TEN okay?" she yelled as her boyfriend walked away.

The first customer of the day entered and sat down on the furthest table from the counter, Liz hurried over to take the order of the strange coated man.

"Are you ready to order sir?" Liz asked waiting to write down the order.

"Just a chocolate milkshake thanks" the man replied in a deep matured voice.

"Okay, you sure?" she double checked asking him again.

"Certain" the strange man retaliated as if they were in a debate even some sort of war.

Liz strode off and went to give the order to Michael.

"Have any idea who that guy is?" Liz queried passing him the order.

"No idea at all, why?" Michael responded grabbing the order and making the chocolate milkshake.

"Have any idea what's wrong with Maxwell?" Michael asked pouring the milkshake in to a tall glass.

"Sort of... well I kinda yelled at him about coming and visiting me, is he okay?" she answered also asking her own question.

"He's ok, why do you care? I thought you two were fighting?" Michael inquired.

"Well...It doesn't matter..." Liz replied.

Liz left the room finally mustering up the courage to give the milkshake to the frightening coated man.

She turned around to leave but turning around saw that the man was squeezing the contents of a small bottle marked with 'Volcano Hot Sauce' in to his chocolate milkshake.

"That's weird..."she thought aloud quietly mumbling it to herself.

**After the working hours of the Crashdown...**

Michael removed his relatively feminine apron and he departed the cafe via the front entrance.

"Michael, don't forget to come back at ten okay!" Maria yelped out at Michael.

Michael entered his car and started the ignition and put his foot down on the acceleration and sped off home, upon arriving home found Max lounged on the couch mindlessly watching infomercials.

"Hey...Maxwell wanna come to some thing Maria's got happening?" Michael asked his depressed friend.

"Kay...what this thing then?" Max questioned of his friend still in a depressed mood.

"Have no idea but she'll get angry if I don't go" Michael responded not cheering up his friend.

"I'll call Isabel and she if she can come" Max exclaimed grabbing his cellular phone from his jeans left pocket and dialling his sister's cell number.

"Hey Iz wanna come to the Crashdown later around ten I think...?"

"Yes that'll be great meet you there"

"Okay see you later" Max and Isabel discussed both ending the call by saying bye and hanging up.

"So...?" Michael eagerly asked his friend.

"She'll meet us there" Max answered placing his phone in his pocket.

"Okay. Maxwell let's get ready." Michael suggested Max responding with nothing but a nod.

**Presently at the Crashdown...**

Elisabeth Parker rested numerous outfits upon her bedstead and argued with herself over which would look better on her, the outfits that lay before her included;

An undersized denim skirt in the midst of a plain white T-shirt with black outskirts and a logo that was **in** at that time.

Also a pair of comfortable washed and faded denim jeans and to finish the outfit a black t-shirt the same logo as before with denim jacket with assorted badges and patches she had added herself.

And finally her favourite a murky coloured dress with a golden locket that stuck out from the outfit.

"Umm...the dress..." Liz thought aloud then changing clothes and doing make-up and hair. She then climbed downstairs it was still ten minutes to ten and she eagerly awaited the coming surprise but also dreaded seeing Max as she was sure he would escort Michael to Crashdown as she doubted very much of his choice to come on his own.

**Currently in Isabel's car...**

Isabel was lost in thought which was bad especially since she was driving a car, it first started about Maria and then about her announcement and its effects on everyone it seemed very urgent and important, secondly she thought about her brother and Liz how it was affecting him and she hated this, but finally she had no thoughts just intense flashes.

**Isabel's Flash...**

The setting of this particular flash was in a small cramped room that looked like a closet of some sort as there were clothes on hangers which shielded the secret whom only two beings knew.

Isabel or someone whom looked a lot like her but with slight differences which were minor such as her eyes they were diverse, and hair there was a change there as well.

Well she knelt down as if trying to grasp something and when finally succeeding she recited some muttered word;

"You're so warm"

"You're so warm"

"You're so warm"

Until suddenly she was interrupted by the sound of someone calling her name she left the 'Warm' secret behind to address the company and dismiss them so to the means of returning to her reassurance of happiness.

**Suddenly the flash ended...**

SCREECH...! The sound of Isabel's brakes made as she slammed her down on them as to stop her driving off the cliff her car was now mere inches from.

"That was close" Isabel thought aloud reversing and again driving on the road and off towards the Crashdown.

**Later at the Crashdown. Time for the surprise...**

The group had finally after a long tiresome day all except Isabel and the star girl 'Maria', the group pondered on what the surprise was and what was taking Maria so long.

Finally the star of the whole 'production' entered the room from the back entrance.

"Okay... guys the surprise I dragged you all out here for is my cousins coming to stay with me and I thought I'd surprise you by bringing her right here... Come on out Dawn...Come on Out" Maria announced as a small seventeen year old girl entered through the door and walked up towards everyone and started to talk.

"Umm...hi everyone I'm Dawn, obviously and I'm here because my parents admitted to not being...sorry, my biological parents" Dawn introduced herself to the 'gang'.

'Well you know my name but what's yours...?" Dawn questioned the others with a confused look on her face.

"Kyle"

"Liz"

"Max"

"And I'm Michael, Maria's boyfriend" they all answered.

"Oh yeah and Isabel's coming...she's my sister" Max exclaimed slightly blushing.

Max studied her more carefully now her skin so smooth and milky, and her hazelnut hair that coincidently was directly under a spotlight that was made by the skylight and moon, her short stature but 'leader-like' look of her, and last but not least her shining emerald colour eyes that sparkled with the beauty of a million diamonds and if you looked as deep, deep enough as someone in-love with her you could find the stars shining even brighter... At that moment Max realised he was in-love with...Dawn but deep in his heart he was still in-love Liz and thoughts raced through his head to which of the two he'd choose he couldn't figure it out now, he wasn't even sure if he really loved Dawn or not, but he was completely sure of Liz so he would he choose? Until suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door prying open.

"Sorry I'm late, so what's the surprise?" Isabel huffed and puffed as walked towards the others more specifically her brother she didn't know why but her brother produced the feeling warmth and protection.

"Umm... Maria's..." Max replied but was suddenly interrupted by Liz as she started the rest of his sentence.

"Cousin is coming to stay in Roswell because..." Liz this time was the one being rudely interrupted by Max.

"...She's just found out her parents aren't biological" Max finished that discussion with a small sound resembling a grunt as if bragging.

The group chatted amongst each other then all left according to the curfew's until finally there only remained Liz, Dawn and Maria.

"Bye... Liz, see you tomorrow at work" Maria blurted leaving through the door with Dawn, slowly skipping along, 'obviously happy of how the night went' Liz thought. Meanwhile only metres from the Crashdown the cousins joked and gossiped about the guys mostly about Michael.

Until a memory jerked in to Maria's head, she'd forgotten her bag and was now going to retrieve it.

"Sorry, forgot my bag, wait right there" Maria yelled running towards the Cafe and not stopping to catch her breath.

"Okay...but I'll just wait here" Dawn responded shivering as she said these words.

When Maria finally reached the location of her lost bag she grabbed it and threw it over her shoulder.

"Ahh... What's this? A rose? A note attached;

_To my darling Dawn._

_To you I give my eternal love,_

_But in-love I give you my Eternity,_

_Your secret admirer,_

_P.S Meet me at the Roswell U.F.O. Centre._

"A secret admirer...umm very interesting" Maria stated to herself quietly.

She then ran out the door headed for her impatient waiting cousin.

"Hey...Dawn this was in the Crashdown for you" Maria announced to her now excited cousin, whom snatched it off her and read it over and over.

Dawn then suddenly collapsed and fell to the ground whispering a few words before completely blacking out.

"_I hope it from_ z-z-z" Dawn mumbled before falling unconsciousness.

Dawn awoke to find herself in the Deluca's living room... She stared around the room finally spotting someone.

"Look who's awake" Amy exclaimed to her niece acting like her mom.

"Ohh... my head hurts what happened?" Dawn questioned of her aunt.

"You fell unconscious, Maria carried you back here" Amy replied, her attention then changing to her daughter who had just walked in.

"Anything I can get you?" Maria asked her cousin courteously, her cousin just nodded.

"Could I please have that rose?" Dawn politely inquired, her cousin just leaving for kitchen to search out for the rose.

Maria searched through the entire kitchen, finally finding it in an obvious spot the window sill directly above the sink.

Suddenly the rose started to glimmer and sparkle until it died down and the rose was no longer there and a pearl-white envelope decorated with floral designs signed with Dawn's name.

Maria then entered the living room passing the envelope over to Dawn, she ripped the back of the envelope off and removed the letter it concealed it read;

_**Dawn,**_

**_With your emerald eyes,_**

**_In which beauty always lies,_**

_**Your sweet, smooth skin I wish to touch,**_

_**Not within my grip not within my clutch,**_

**_Oh, I love you. You are my sun,_**

_**You are my true one,**_

_**Whom I love so dearly to the end,**_

**_My love in this letter I do send,_**

**_Love,_**

**_Your secret admirer._**

**_P.S. Please waste your time on a meaningless Romance at the U.F.O Centre... In the case you do choose to come, on Friday night at the time of midnight..._**

Dawn read the romantic letter from a secret admirer at least ten times before yawning and realising her actual capacity to continue being wakeful, so lay the letter on the coffee table before laying her head down on her pillow closing her eyes and falling in to an intense slumber. Maria then read the letter and then returned it to its original location then heading for bed followed by her mother and then Dawn was left to dream...

**Previously at the Evan's household...**

Max in rather a good mood, burst through the door of his house and went directly to his mother to ask of a favour.

"Mom... Can I? I mean could I? Please borrow the car?" Max re-worded requesting a favour of his mother.

"Sure, Honey... Why? If that's alright to ask" Diane agreed with a smile on her face.

"Umm... Just going to study at Michael's... Maybe all night" Max lied to his mother which was very normal to him unfortunately. Max then left the house grabbing the keys on his way out, then getting in the car starting it and leaving. Max drove out to the secluded deserts of Roswell to think, about Liz and Dawn.

Where he came to was a place he and Max had stayed the night before, it was right under a small broken radio tower. He tried to think clearly and rationally about the situation, but all he could think of was Liz;

**Liz: **Max, why are you stopping?

**Max: **Liz, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Tess and me...

**Liz: **You're together now, I know.

**Max: **It's more than that. Our relationship is... uh, we spent the night together.

**Liz: **Oh.

**Max: **Liz... Tess is pregnant.

**Liz: **She's...

Max then opened his eyes and it was over, he then feeling a bit chilly went to the car to retrieve a duvet when he had it he wrapped it around his body and sat there in deep thought until...

"She'll never take me back" Max thought aloud sadly.

Then slowly drifting asleep thought one last thought that he thought he'd never think in his life.

I, Maxwell Evans am over Elisabeth Parker, well for the time being...

**In the Elisabeth Parkers Room at the present time...**

Liz was writing in her journal unsurprisingly;

_**Dear Journal,**_

**_Today Maria revealed her secret, her cousin here to stay, well personally I dislike the girl in the fact, it seems that Max has a crush on her and I'm surprised I'm insanely jealous._**

_**That re-occurring dream, I'm quite certain that the dream has something to do with Max it could be the ship he landed here in...**_

_**Wait, I don't know...**_

_**Have to sleep...**_

_**End of Journal Entry.**_

Liz then closed her book and then walking across the room to her bed lay her head down and fell in to deep slumber. But before completely closing her eyes, she too thought one final thought.

I, Elisabeth Parker Am in-love with Maxwell Evans for the time being...

Is Liz really fallen for Max again?

Will Max reveal his feelings to Dawn?

How devastated will she be when she finds out?

This is my first Roswell fic and I have finally updated my first chapter can't wait to start on the second...

I'm only thirteen. If you're interested, that is.

Open to criticism of the constructive sort.

Keep reading don't forget to read on.

Dreamers, I know you're put off by the first chapter, keep reading...

Liz and max could get back together; I'm not promising anything but maybe...

Well bye everyone for now…


	2. Have You Ever Been In Love?

**2**

**Have You Ever Been In Love?**

The scorching sun of Roswell was now high in the sky, and the heat now woke the slumbering Max, first he twitched then moaned and then he opened his eyes, everything was distorted, he decided shake his head soon his eyes focused and he peered down at his wristwatch it read; 11:57A.M.

"Nearly Noon, should be getting home" he moaned still half asleep.

And with that thought he packed up and entered his vehicle and drove off in the direction of the Crashdown and Liz, he wanted to express his new found love to Dawn but how could he, when Liz was still burdened with his obsession, so the least he could do for her after "cheating" on her.

With Liz on the brain he thought endlessly of what to say or to even say anything at all and just hope she knew what he wanted to say.

The fear now became all to real as he pulled up to Crashdown, he got out the car and he was now at the back entrance and he could feel Liz inside she was alone he knew inside his heart it was safe to enter.

Liz stood there looking straight at the door as if knowing Max was coming, she tip-toed up to him he tried to speak but he was paralysed from head to toe until she leant her body against his and their lips came in contact he attempted to pull away but the passion between them was too strong.

He then started to blur out this reality and in to another he was overlooking a small room and there in the room were two people they looked very familiar to Max but somehow he couldn't quite get a good look at the pair so deciding just observed the two.

The female of the pair had brunette hair and was dressed in what seemed to be servant clothes she looked like she had deep affection for the taller male figure.

He also had dark brunette hair she shared, but he was dressed a lot royally and seemed quite important.

He then listened to their discussion;

"Now don't be sad you know it for the best" the male comforted her trying to persuade her.

"But… why? Must I stay secret?" she replied crying.

"Yes… No one must know of us okay" he told the girl and left her blowing a kiss as leaving.

Max now knew whom the pair was Michael and Dawn.

How could he?

Now the same had happened to Liz;

What was happening? She told herself.

She could see Dawn, she was floating? She was at the U.F.O. Centre. Why? Wait Max was coming here to her she could feel it beneath her skin and then she was kissing Max again the eyes both opened at the same time as they were in perfect synchronisation but panicking Liz pushed away and returned to working pretending nothing had happened.

She had to go and see what was going to happen at the U.F.O. Centre tonight.

Max felt different then he had the night before his love for Liz was returning and he felt his attraction for Dawn slowly leaving his body, his crush had passed, but he still had to meet her tonight he couldn't just leave her waiting all night he'd tell her something, he would work it out.

But know he needed to face an even bigger challenge his mom, she'd be worried beyond belief, he'd have to lie again he made him feel terrible inside every time he lied to parents which was often.

When he pulled up in to the driveway he could just imagine his mother running to the window to see whether he was back and ok.

He left the car and walked towards the door and reached for the door knob before his mother opened it and hugged him, she was very content to see he was alright but she soon changed to a worried mother and interrogated her son.

"Where were you last night? And why didn't you ring?" Mrs. Evans questioned her son with a stern look on her face.

"I-I-I was at Michael's and it phone's out sorry I didn't ring" he answered and the hugged his mom.

"Sorry… honey" his mother apologised.

He nodded accepting her apology and then going to his room to rest and maybe find a way out of this mess.

He thought over and over of what to tell Dawn this evening, he had until he had to figure this out.

Until then.

**Meanwhile at the home of the DeLuca's…**

Dawn was excited about tonight.

Who was her secret admirer?

She was rummaging through her cousin's wardrobe looking for something to wear she tried on many outfits but never making a decision she decided to go with black as it looked mysterious and thought a little mystery might make the night more interesting.

She soon came across a long black dress that she instantly fell in love with and had to try on right away, and after trying it on she wanted to wear it forever.

She left Maria's room and went towards the front door. When she reached the door, she suddenly collapsed and her vision like others started to blur…

She saw herself standing in an empty field naked and feeling a feeling in her gut she ran wherever her mind told her to. Coming to a wood she entered fearlessly unaware of what was to come, as she ventured through the rough terrain sensing a sort of belonging. "My parents" she said aloud. As coming to a clearing it revealed a sign it read 'Roswell'. At that instant she knew her parents were in Roswell whether they'd moved on she did not know.

She had to at least attempt to find them here maybe that's why she was sent here.

She now had left her trance and all she could do was run. She did not know why, but she had to. She ran and ran never getting anywhere, until finally stopping looked up at the sky and sighed. Suddenly a flash of red lightning struck her from above causing her fall to the ground. Several moments' later rain started to pour and brought Dawn to, but mysteriously stopped within seconds. Dawn with her eyes now crimson from their normal green burned like the flame now within her heart.

She retrieved herself from the ground and approached a near-by house. She knocked twice; a familiar face answered the door. "You…" he uttered before being taken in to the arms of Dawn and engaging in a kiss with much passion and love from one of the parties at least, but there was definitely some attraction from the other just not intense.

And when the kiss ended she gasped and mumbled two words,

"I'm back".

Who is this kisser?

What is happened to Dawn?

And What does she mean by "I'm back"?

That was my second chapter.

Sorry it's not as long as the previous chapter I'll try make the next few longer.

You like please review.

I would enjoy some constructive criticism.

And sorry it took so long we cancelled our internet connection so I never got round to writing this.


End file.
